Silence Invasion
by evaz235
Summary: A story about the 12th Doctor and the Silence.
Doctor Who The Silence Invasion

By: Evaz235

The Silence Invasion By: Evaz235 The 12th Doctor was in his Tardis reading a book trying to find Wally when suddenly he heard a clicking noise. The Doctor recognized that sound! He stood up turned around and he saw a Silence standing right in front of him! "How are you here that's impossible!? Demanded The Doctor. "Silence will fall Doctor silence will fall!" Stated the silence. "No no silence will not fall the humans drove you off there planet. So answer me how and why are you here? Demanded The Doctor. " Silence will fall" said the silence. Then the lights went out for a split second when the lights came back the silence was gone."Hmm what was I doing? … Well that's the first unless… nahhh…. Well … The Doctor thought aloud. The Doctor ran a scan for alien lifeforms and the Tardis picked up 5 000 silence in the vicinity… The Doctor blinked when he opened his eyes he found himself outside the Tardis! " No this can't be good… no no definitely not good. " Said The Doctor. The Doctor ripped out his sonic and started scanning the area around him. "Hmmm that is strange… Very strange… God I hate traveling alone nobody to stand around and look impressed at all the clever things i'm doing… Can't keep talking to myself because i'm starting to hate myself" said The Doctor. "Hey what are you… Huh what was I just doing" Thought The Doctor. Hmmm I think I will go back to my Tardis maybe i'll go do some wine tasting with Dionysus The Doctor thought. "Yes actually that sounds good." The Doctor said aloud. Suddenly 3 people came running out of a junior high school screaming! The school's name was Coal Hill Junior High. The Doctor walked in and was confronted by a teacher named Ian. " You there who are you?" Demanded Ian. The Doctor took out his psychic paper and he said "i'm the new superintendent… Chalmers." Said The Doctor. " Why did those kids run out screaming?" Asked The Doctor.  
"Kids didn't run outside no one did I was standing here guarding the door for 3 hours" Said Ian. "Might I ask why you are guarding the door?" Asked The Doctor. "I'm not sure I … I… Don't remember." Said Ian. "I know what this is! I know what this is!" The Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor then ran from Coal Hill straight to the T.A.R.D.I.S.! ( Fun sidenote T.A.R.D.I.S. stands for T-Time, A-And, R-Relative, D-Dimension, I-IN, S-Space) The Doctor arrived to his Tardis opened the door and ran straight to the console! "Gosh i'm extremely clever!" Yelled The Doctor. The Doctor started bashing buttons and pulling levers and fiddling with knobs! "Ha 1 point for The Doctor" The Doctor yelled excitedly. "I know where I must go! I need to talk to my past self! I need to talk to Mr Bowtie!" Yelled The Doctor. …. "Come along Pond…" Yelled The Doctor (11th Doctor) "What's happening why is the Tardis being forced out of the vortex!" Exclaimed The Doctor. Suddenly the scene shifted and 11 was in 12's TARDIS! "Hello old me" Said 12. "Uhh I got old really! Why do I get old?" Asked 11. "Yah yah whatever we don't have much time I need the Silence anti timey whimey machine! I hate that name why did you name it that?" Asked 12. "I'm you! Yelled 11. "Yah yah whatever can you just give me the machine please! It's still intact in your skin so gimme now! "Demanded 12. "Fine whatever here…" Said 11. 11 handed 12 the machine. " Thanks but to protect the timeline I must insist I erase this from your memory to keep the timeline intact" Said 12. "Yes whatever do it" Said The Doctor. The Doctor erased 11's memory and he sent 11's TARDIS on it's way! Then The Doctor started pressing buttons fiddling with levers playing with lights and admiring round things. " I'm very clever!" Yelled The Doctor. The Tardis materialized outside of Coal Hill… Or where it should have been. "What how." The Doctor thought aloud. Then he realized he entered the wrong coordinates! Uhh stupid Doctor. The Doctor thought. He entered the proper coordinates and the Tardis materialised outside of Coal Hill. The Doctor bolted out of the Tardis and ran into Coal Hill straight into an internet class! "Hello i'm The Doctor I need all of you to launch Twitter and Youtube, Myspace… Oh little late for that but… You know any social media!" Yelled The Doctor. The Doctor then pointed his sonic at all the computers and uploaded the file from the anti Silence device! "Upload this file now" yelled The Doctor! (If you don't know what the file does… Let me explain. The Silence have control over humans… It's like silent control humans don't know it but they are being controlled. This file has a Silence giving the command to drive the Silence off the planet… Don't ask how I got a Silence to say that because it's a long story. Anyway once uploaded the humans will see it and drive them off the planet… But the humans wouldn't remember they did it. Pretty clever right? Who da man?! Okay fine I won't say that ever again.) The whole class uploaded the file! "Good job class… Good class! "Yelled The Doctor. … 5 days later… The Doctor was in his Tardis thinking to himself. "I did it saved the humans again… It feels great knowing the humans are so dependant on me… There practically rabbits" Thought The Doctor aloud. "Oh yah by the way Silence fled Earth… Doubt it's the last time we will see them though" Said The Doctor. "Now go away reader you're annoying me. "Said The Doctor

The End 


End file.
